A Commonly Cloudy Day
by dederants
Summary: Based on a lyric in Vanessa Carlton's song, White Houses, this is the story of a young girl, a school crush, and the day that everything changed.
1. Part 1

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting in the house all day and bored as hell. Thinking about what life would be like with more action. I even thought of what my first time would-

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Speak of the devil. He just happened to be standing at the door for approximately 2 seconds. Maybe longer.

"Hello?" he yelled.

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"You know who it is." I had no clue.

"I'm coming!" (No pun intended.)

So off I ran to the door, only to find no one standing there behind it, soon to realize I was at the back door to the fire escape/back porch.

"Shit," I whispered in frustration as I slammed the door and locked it.

I run to and open the front door. There he is, atanding before me holding a paper bag in his right hand. I wondered what was in it.

"Hey." He had this look on his face where he arched his eyebrow and slightly grinned. He looked really, really cute with that expression, aspecially behind glasses. "I have a present for you."

"What is it?" I said. I was really curious yet eager to find out what was in the bag.

"Well," he said, "remember when I told you that you will experience the best thing that'll ever happen to a person?"

"What do you mean?" I was obviously confused.

"You know what I mean." He opened the bag, reached in and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Are you serious?" I whispered in angst and surprise.

"Yeah," he said. "I never told you this, but I want to be your first."

"Are you serious?" I began to tear up.

"I really care about you, and I always have. You're beautiful and I... I really want to make this experience wonderful for you. And that bastard could never give you what you need any more than I could."

There is an eerie silence that falls between us, and I stare at him in awe, tears lightly streaming down my face. But the funniest thing happened afterwards: He gently shoved me against the wall... and kissed me.

While he kisses me, I begin to feel light-headed. He then pulled his lips off of mine, traveling down my cheeks to my neck, with his left hand holding my head up. I closed my eyes. My head was blank. I couldn't think of anyone or anything. He then stops kissing my neck and began to stare into my eyes with a passionate look. At that moment, I creamed my pants.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to do this here," he said.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Where can we go?"

I didn't want to go to a hotel or motel. And I couldn't possibly lose my virginity with my mother sleeping in her room next door to mine. But it was time to take a risk. And besides, he was the guy I wanted to lose it to, and this was a great opportunity to do it.

"No. I wanna take you to my house, my room," he said. Although the thought was sensational, I felt the most memorable place would be my room. All it took to convince him was a whisper in his ear.

As we walked into my room, the air conditioner made this humming sound as it ran; the fan also made a weird rattling noise when the A.C. automatically cut off. It was a cool, non-humid day. The sky was a rich blue, at 10:15 am. No lights in my room were on, not even the TV.

He wore a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks; typical work attire for him. All I was wearing was one of those super long wifebeaters with shorts.

He placed the box of condoms onto the nightstand next to my bed, and as he looked into my eyes with immense passion, he reached under my shirt, where no bra protected my breasts, and gently caressed one of them in his palm. His hand felt so warm against my skin, considering how cool it was in the room.

I couldn't believe it: I was literally permitting someone of the opposite sex to feel me up for the first time ever. And I felt so comfortable with him, being alone with him. I felt secure.

I began to run my hands up and down his back and found my fingers running through his hair. I then reached down and began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, letting it fall gently to the floor.

I was half naked, my breasts bare. One by one each layer of clothing came off of our bodies, and before you know, he was wearing less clothing than I was.

He was beautiful. And I thought the "bastard" looked better naked, although I had never seen it for myself. He began to unbutton my shorts while I began to kiss and caress his neck. He felt like silk, and I began to melt when his hand reached down my shorts, in the place where no man has gone before. But it would be a place he was definitely going.

I soon heard my mother in the other room opening her door. I soon began to panic, until my mother walked past my room and towards the bathroom, which was directly next door to my room before the dining room.

"It's all right," he said. "She won't come in here to bother us."

"But you don't know my mother," I said with terror in my voice.

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"All day."

"Now, do you really think she's worried about you when she's half asleep?"

"You're right." And he was, because when she left the bathroom, she again walked past my door and back to her room.

Moving on. Next thing I know, he's kissing me deeply and passionately, cradling my face with his hands. It sent chills down my spine, and I returned the favor, my right hand caressing the nap of his neck.

Suddenly, things began to go blurry.


	2. Part 2

The blur went away after at least 5 minutes, but I then realized that during those five minutes, I had no recollection of what happened. I then looked up, and he was over me while I was lying on my back in the bed. He looked down at me, into my eyes, with a worried stare.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said, dazed and confused.

We were both completely naked, and it started to scare me. I then started to panic again until his left hand caressed my right cheek.

"It's okay. We didn't do anything yet."

How long was I out?" I blinked my eyes into focus.

"About five minutes," he said. You must be just as beautiful when you're drunk," chuckling at the end of his sentence.

"Let's not talk about that right now," I said. I really didn't want to get into the drunken story, especially at a time like this.

"No problem," he said, and he started kissing me again, only this time he started going further down my body. He had taken his glasses off while I was out, I'd just noticed.

Suddenly I felt the urge to say something.

"Stop." WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I feel this is wrong."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," I said. I told him to stop because I realized he already had someone to make love to.

"I can't do this to you guys. I don't want you guys breaking up over something like this."

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"What is it?" I replied in a whisper.

"I've been single for a while now," he said.

"How long is a while?"

"A week," he replied.

"I don't get it. You break up with your girlfriend of three months only a week ago and now you wanna be my first? WHY?" I had a really puzzled/startled look on my face. The face a pastor may make when he finds out his child is gay.

"She broke up with me, she says, because I'm 'horrible in bed.'"

WHAT? Is she crazy? Now my face was that of a deer in headlights. Who breaks up with someone on the sole purpose of bad sex? I've heard of cheating, which is bad, but this is MIND-BLOWING!

All I could say was, "Are you kidding me?"

I then got up and off of the bed. I couldn't believe this was happening. SHE broke up with HIM! Because HE wasn't up to par under the sheets. How dumb can a person be? Especially if they're involved with someone, benefits included? I was FURIOUS.

This really set me off. "HOW DARE SHE?" I somewhat yelled and cried. But something stopped me from throwing on my clothes and hunting her down, from finding her and ringing her neck. I had just realized I was the one getting laid, today being special specifically because I was a virgin!

Anyways, I turned around, staring at him. He was laying on the bed naked, basking in sexiness. The feeling of luckiness settled back in, and that made me very horny.

"Well, it's her loss, and she's probably not even half as lucky as I am to be with you right now." I had to say something to make him feel better and to calm myself down. Besides, he just broke up with the bitch.

"Sorry about that," I said, lowering my head in shame. I didn't mean to get so out of hand.

"That's alright," he said. "You're not the only one that's felt that way."

"You're right," I said, with some confidence in my voice. I sat down on the bed, and he sat up, took his left hand and gently slid it up and down my arm. He was still warm; his soul felt the same through his touch. I was wondering if today was still my lucky day.

After pulling me backwards and kissing me oh so softly, I soon realized it still was.


End file.
